


We Shouldn't Even Think About Tomorrow

by KD (AbstractSong101)



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbstractSong101/pseuds/KD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine find a quiet moment to discuss their whirlwind of a day. Set post episode 608 with no spoilers beyond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Shouldn't Even Think About Tomorrow

For the first time in what had proved to be a crazy, wonderful day, Kurt and Blaine were still and quiet. The air was thick between them, hot and sweaty, and Kurt stretched his limbs out, trying to establish if he had enough energy to open the window.

He curled back into Blaine’s side. The window could wait.

The trip back to their hotel had felt interminable, and Kurt was so thankful he’d insisted they book a room. He knew it would be a late night at the wedding, and neither of them would want to drive back to Lima or to Blaine’s apartment.

He hadn’t quite anticipated how desperate they’d be to reach a bed, but the emotions of the day had been rushing through them, and they were lucky they made it into the privacy of a room before tearing each other’s clothes off. Kurt had almost persuaded Blaine to pull the car down a deserted track, but a gentle reminder that this would be their first time together as husbands made him change his mind.

Blaine shifted on the bed, his hand tracing lightly through Kurt’s hair.

“Are you okay? You’re very quiet.”

Kurt hummed, pressing a kiss to Blaine’s chest as he did so. The air was starting to hit his sweaty skin now, and he pulled the sheet up over them a little more, grateful that he hadn’t opened the window.

“I’m good. Just... reflecting.”

“Today has been crazy, huh? I hope Artie caught most of it on camera, I feel like it was such a whirlwind.”

Kurt agreed. He could already feel the memories slipping away from him like sand through his fingers, no matter how hard he tried to keep hold of them.

“Good crazy, though, right?” he asked, just to be sure.

“Yeah!” Blaine breathed out a quiet laugh. “I mean, it wasn’t exactly how I pictured our wedding, but I don’t care about the package it came in, all I care about is that I’m married to you.”

“Wedding planning didn’t work out for us anyway, huh?” Kurt grinned. It was probably a little soon to be joking about it, but hey, they had recovered from that fall out, eventually.

“Exactly. Maybe we should stop trying to plan things in minute detail; it never seems to end well.”

Kurt had to admit, even though he was sure of Blaine, even though he was sure of them as a couple, he worried that they would once again hit the roadhumps that they’d hit in New York. The wedding being a surprise to both of them was possibly the best thing that could have happened, even though it meant they exercised no creative control over the day.

He glanced at Blaine and frowned at the crinkle in his new husband's brow. “You wish the Warblers had been there, don’t you?”

Blaine smiled sadly. “A little. Not the current guys, because that’s probably a bit weird - I’m not like Mr. Schuester. But the guys we were at Dalton with. It would have been nice for them to sing, or even just be there. They’re going to kill us both when they find out.”

It was the one regret Kurt was holding over the entire thing, that the wedding guests weren’t really _their_ wedding guests. While they were lucky that they shared so may close friends with Santana and Brittany, other people that they cared deeply about had missed out on their special day, and that was a shame.

“We should have a party when we’re settled, invite them over and apologize in person. If we ply them with enough booze and karaoke I’m sure they’ll forgive us.”

“Yes, a party is a great idea!" Blaine said, excited now. "If it’s karaoke we could sing Come What May? I’m a little sad that we never got the chance to do that today.”

Kurt grinned, the callback to their discussions of getting married all those years ago. Come What May had always played a major role in their imagined nuptials, and while he hadn’t had time to miss it during the craziness of the day, the idea of having a second chance to sing it with Blaine was wonderful.

“That would be perfect.”

“It should be a relaxed party though, I don’t really want to get into it about schedules and outfits, and all that kind of stuff.” 

Kurt hummed in agreement. The point was to keep everything nice and casual, no stress around planning the occasion. But then… “I might look into some new clothes for us, but I won’t make it into a big thing. You know me, any excuse to shop for new clothes.” 

“Okay,” Blaine nodded, pressing a quick kiss to the top of Kurt’s head. “I will leave the outfit planning to you.”

Silence settled over them, content to just enjoy each other’s company, something they were so used to and yet such a novelty once again. Kurt’s mind was still whirring, though. The Warblers weren’t the only friends of theirs who had missed their big day.

“Maybe we should invite Elliot, too?” Kurt almost grimaced at the name. He and Elliot had remained friends after he broke up with Blaine, but Elliot’s friendship with Blaine had not survived. Elliot hadn’t taken sides, but Blaine had apparently found the connection too much for him.

“Yeah we should,” Blaine agreed easily. “It’d be good to see him again. He can come and wow small-town Ohio with all his charm and glamour.”

“I bet you ten dollars he’ll sing something with the Warblers,” Kurt smiled, squeezing his arm around Blaine a little. Elliot had a small fascination with the Warblers, and they’d watched a few videos online of Kurt and Blaine’s performances with them. He’d love the opportunity to stir them up a bit. 

“I’m not even going to bet against that,” Blaine laughed. “I saw your YouTube history after he’d visited once, it was insane.”

“I plead innocence on that one. He was curious about our history, and there really is no way to describe the Dalton and Warbler experience without seeing it.” 

“Hard to do all those harmonies on your own,” Blaine laughed. “Well, if he can make it, he can see it in person. I’m sure the Warblers will be as enamored with him as he is with them.”

Kurt had to laugh at the absurdity of them being in the same room, let alone singing karaoke together. But now the seed was planted he was determined to make it happen.

“How about inviting Cooper?” Kurt asked tentatively. His crush on Cooper was well known, and completely understandable in his own opinion, although he was sure Blaine knew where his heart really lay by now. They had just gotten married, as if that wasn’t clue enough. Coop was a fun guy though, and even if he drove Blaine a bit crazy at times, they were still brothers, and that was important. 

Blaine sighed. “My mom is going to call him to explain about the wedding. If he’s not too pissed that he wasn’t invited, I’m sure he’ll want to come to a party. Especially if there’s karaoke. Any chance to make himself the center of attention. God, imagine he’d arranged a bachelor party for us, it would have been a disaster. Although, I’m sure he’ll still try. A post-wedding bachelor party.”

“It will be hideous, I’m sure. Full of male strippers, bad music, and body glitter in places it doesn’t belong. Hey, if he comes to the party, you guys can sing together,” Kurt teased. “Or he can sing with your mom.”

“If he wants a family sing along, I’m sending Burt and Carole up to join them, too,” Blaine warned with a grin. “We’re all family now.”

Kurt smiled at the pleasant tingle that spread through him at those words. He leaned up to kiss Blaine gently, still slightly stunned that the day had actually happened. He twined their fingers together, the metal of their rings touching each other. “Yeah we are. Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted [here](http://klainedrabbles.tumblr.com/post/111807553365/we-shouldnt-even-think-about-tomorrow).


End file.
